The discussion below is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.
A fluid transfer assembly is used for transferring a fluid between an onshore or offshore installation and a tanker.
For example, such a fluid transfer assembly is used to transfer oil or gas from an offshore production installation towards a tanker.